Eight Sacred Treasures
Eight Sacred Treasures: The Eight Sacred Treasures are said to have originated from Sinji. They each possess a unique ability that can be used to greatly increase the strength of the user. In order to do this you would need the skills necessary to awaken the weapon to unlock its true potential. 1. Flame Dragon Blade: The Flame Dragon Blade is said to be the strongest of the Eight Sacred Treasures, which currently resides with Han Bi-Kwang. The blade, if used correctly, can unleash flames that are said to orginate from hell, which usually takes the form of a dragon. This weapon like all others can choose its master and in effect it allows them to use the blade without any side effects, as shown with Han Bi-Kwang. If anyone other then its master were to use it, it would unleash flames which would burn the user and can sometimes prove fatal, with is what happened with Juryeo. 2. Ma Ryong Sword (a.k.a Flower Fairy Conquering Demon): First mentioned in the second chapter. The Ma Ryong Sword is currently in the possession of Dam Hwa-Rin. The sword has the ability to work against evil being better then the rest of the treasures and usually leaves flowers around when awakened. So far the sword has not chosen anyone as its master and only one person so far has been able to awaken it, although with serious side effects. If anyone other then its master uses it, it will grant them grant power but in return the sword then takes back its power along with the users thus killing them, just as it happened with Bek Li-Hyang. Only its master can use the weapon without side effects. 3. Gwe Myeong Sword: The Gwe Myeong Sword is the only weapon that still resides in Sinji. It is used by Jadam, one of Sinji's warriors, and has the ability to disorient the opponent and reflect any attacks back at them. It is a relatively strong weapon as it was able to go against the Flame Dragon Blade. No side effects were shown from the sword. 4. Five Spears of Chu Heun: The Five Spears of Chu Heun is currently in the possession of Noho. The spears has the ability to be hurled on its own and can even change directions mid-air. The Five Spears of Chu Heun seemed to have chosen Noho as its master since he has been able to "talk" with the weapon and is seemingly able to use the weapon without any side effects. 5. Hyonmu Heavenly Bow: The Heavenly Bow is currently in the possession of Me Yu-Jin. The bow unlike others can sense ki much better then a human and can do so at a much larger distance. She can use real arrows with the bow and can even use ki itself. The arrows prove to be strong as its seen smashing through large rocks and trees, and also how it seems to continue following the target despite them being so far away. The bow is seen communicating with Me Yu-Jin thus showing that it has chosen her as its master since there are no obvious side effects. 6. Divine Crystal Staff: The Divine Crystal Staff resides in the East and is passed along with each generation of Salsung. It currently resides in the hand of Goddess who uses it as a staff to heal fatal injuries. It is said that the staff has offensive capabilities but they arent shown. It is unknown if the staff chose its master or if its even awakened. 7. Demon Face Armor: The Demon Face Armor was originally passed down to each generation of Song Mu's guild leader but was eventually given to Dam Hwa-Rin. It protects the torso and the back but leaves everything else exposed, and is shown to have great defensive capabilities as shown when it blocked an attack from the Ma Ryong Sword. It grants the user more ki and in some degree can heal injuries, as shown when Dam Hwa-Rin was able to awaken from a fatal attack thanks to the armor. It is unknown if the armor chose its master or if its even awakened.it has been awaken by DamHwaRin when fight That Person at sinji. it can change its form